Mane 6
by SecretBronyAccount
Summary: A war with the Changelings engulfs Equestria. The mane 6 are reunited to become a Black Ops for Equestria, and it won't be easy.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.**

Chapter 1

As Rainbow Dash began to creak open her eyes for another day at the bunker, she was beginning to wonder if it would ever end.

It was 12:00 PM. If you were with General Dash, then you were in luck; she was so lazy that her soldiers could be, too. However, when the time came that Dash finally _did _get up…

"Up, up, UP! COME ON GUYS GET YOUR ASSES OUTTA BED!"

Rainbow Dash was the general of the Air-Force; she led the whole entire thing and was in charge of it, but she only had one bunker where she was in charge. Others, none of her friends from the old days, led other Air-Force bunkers, most notably her idol, Spitfire, and her little boy crush, Soarin'. She had proved herself to be a military genius and was immediately put in the spot.

"General Dash." said a recruit named Sharp Eye.

"Sup, Sharp?" she asked.

"You have a phone call. It's from your old friend, the leader of the EIA."

"Twilight Sparkle…thanks, Sharp. I'll go get it right now."

She hurried to the phone, for she couldn't wait to hear Twilight's voice again.

"Twi?"

"Ms. Dash?"

"What's up? I haven't seen you in like-"

"We have a situation on the west side of the Everfree forrest. There's a very important document depicting a weapon I designed that was left there by one of my spies trying to drop it off. We need someone to get it…and _fast."_

"Nice to see you too, Rainbow." Twilight let out a chuckle.

"We can catch up later. This needs to be done."

"I'm on it, it should take me half an hour to get to it. See ya Twi."

"Bye, Rainbow." she hung up the phone.

"Alright…yo Flyby."

"Yes, General Dash?"

"Fill in my place while I'm gone, it'll be half an hour."

"Yes mam-"

"Call me Rainbow, please. This war crap gets on my nerves sometimes."

_The Everfree Forrest, 1:30 PM_

"You were looking for plans, right?" asked Rainbow through the phone.

"Yes, did you find them?" asked Twilight excitedly.

"No, they aren't here. I've looked everywhere."

"Celestia Dammit! We have a crisis on our hooves now! The Changelings probably have built it already, what am I gonna-"

"Twilight."

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Okay."

Rainbow put Twi on hold and dialed anumber.

"Princess Celestia? Arrange a meeting for all of the 6 tonight at 7. Can we use your castle? Great…bye…love you too…" she hung up and put Twilight back on the phone.

"7 at Celestia's castle, don't be late."

_Celestia's Secret Bunker, 7:30 PM_

Rainbow Dash casually walked through the door as if she wasn't 30 minutes late and sat down next to Twilight.

"Only Rainbow Dash can be late to her own meeting." said Twilight, and they all started laughing.

"Yea, yea. Twilight Sparkle, leader of the Equestria Intelligence Agency, responsible for the death of Queen Chrysalis and 10 other important changelings." Twilight nodded and sipped on an alcoholic drink. She offered Rainbow some, but she declined.

"I only drink soda and AJ's cider, thank you."

"You're a straight edge. You, of all ponies." Rainbow rolled he eyes again.

"Applejack, General of the Marines, responsible for winning the battle of Baltimare." she nodded as well.

"By land, by sea, by air, Equestria we're there."

"Pinkie Pie, General of the Coast Guard. Responsible for the saving of lives of many important pony figures from drowning and pirates." she too nodded, her happy expression gone off her face.

"Nice seeing you, Rainbow."

"Rarity, General of the Equestrian Black Ops and responsible for carrying out the assassinations Twilight orders."

"Remember, we don't exist." said Rarity. They all started laughing again.

"And Fluttershy, the leader of the medical unit."

"It's nothing, really."

"Rarity, your job is why I have brought you all here today. Twilight, fill them in." finished Rainbow.

"Wait a minute, youu've been talking to Twi?"

"Yes, but that isn't important! One of my ponies left a plan for a messenger near the Everfree forrest. It contained a new design for a weapon me and Spike devised and it was picked up by a changeling. They may have already built it."

"So why did Rainbow bring us here?"

"Because I suggest the formation of a new group." said Rainbow.

"A new what?"

"A new group consisting of us. It will be a Black Operations group, which means Rarity would have to step down from her post, and we carry out missions ourselves. Generals by day-"

"-spies by night." finished Pinkie.

"This is ridiculous! What would we even call ourselves-" began AJ.

"The Mane 6. The most powerful, most secretive group in Equestria." said a voice.

Princess Celestia was in the doorway, holding six patches with silhouettes of their faces on it. In the corner was a number six and the five other ponies in the Mane Six's faces circling the number.

"Hit one of these buttons and it will call the pony whose face you hit. Hit your own and a distress signal will be sent out. This also has a flashlight and a camera inside of it."

"That is one badass patch." said Rarity.

"Why wasn't I aware of this?" asked Twilight suddenly. Celestia smiled.

"The less you know, Twilight,"

"The better." grumbled Twilight.

"Great! So, are you in?"

The whole group stared at Dash.

"We're in." the five said simultaneously.

"Great. Rarity, who do you want your replacement to be?" replied Celestia.

"Posey."

"Awesome. Okay, Mane 6… tomorrow night at the same time, go to the edge of the Everfree Forrest to the west side, where Twi lost her document. We just built a base for you guys to use there." Rainbow said.

"And if somepony should come across it?"

"Use a memory wipe spell. This is the most dangerous thing Equestria has ever done…and it damn might pay off. Tomorrow, everypony. Do some good for Equestria. Also, that base has a ton of cool crap in it like video games and a bowling alley. We can have as much fun as we want, it'll be like the old days!"

"Hardly." muttered Pinkie Pie, loud enough so everypony could hear. They all laughed and slowly walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rainbow walked up to her new base, the base that she had planned out and the worker ponies built. She entered to find Applejack and Pinkie Pie in a fierce video game battle.

"YOU LOSE" said the window on the left of the screen.

"Dammit!" shouted AJ, throwing her controller down.

"No one beats Pinkie at video games!"

"That's because you use your Pinkie Sense…and I can _still _beat you." said Rainbow, now walking in the room.

"RAINBOW!" they all shouted and engulfed her in a group hug. Rainbow knew why. They had no time for formalities back at the meeting, and this was the only time to actually reunite.

"Alright…"

"You say you can beat me?" teased Pinkie.

"I _know _I can beat you."

They were walking towards the game when Twilight's patch rang.

"Guys, we need to get going. We got some rouge ponies terrorizing…wha….LAS PEGASUS?"

"That's a big deal. We need to hurry." said Rarity.

"Yea, doesn't Firefly live there?" asked Fluttershy.

"Yea, she does…and she's one of our best informers." said Pinkie.

"Let's go, Mane 6. Animal?" said Rainbow.

"Ready." replied Fluttershy.

"Egghead?"

"Ready." said a smiling Twilight.

"Cowboy?"

"Ready." replied Applejack.

"Diamond?"

"Ready." replied Rarity.

"And Psycho?"

"Ready." said Pinkie.

"Alright then…let's move."

_Las Pegasus, 10:00 PM_

"Egghead, what about those missiles?" said Rainbow, the sound going straight through her patch.

"Those sure as hell ain't ours, Speed…Psycho, what's going on down there?" asked Twilight, sitting on a cloud 60 feet from Rainbow using a spell.

"Not good. We have ponies wearing the changeling mark firing at everything that moves. Egghead, did you get Pink yet?"

"No, I didn't, hacking takes time…got it. Speed, talk to her."

Rainbow switched her patch to single feed and began talking.

"That you, Pink?" asked Rainbow. Pink was Firefly's codename.

"Yea, who is this?"

"This is Speed, we need to know where you are."

"Speed? Woah…whatcha doin' here?"

"Saving your ass. Ya got missiles?"

"They've been trying. You with anybody?"

"Psycho, Animal, Egghead, Diamond and Cowbody." Firefly whistled.

"The gang's back together, huh? Well, I sent you a location. You got it?"

"Yes, I have here. We're coming." She ended the call.

"Speed, we need heavy air support and right now! Their terrorizing the whole damn down and we won't be able to contain it on our own." replied Twilight. She could almost see Rainbow's smile through the radio.

"Man, I've wanted to do this ever since I became a general. Scooter." she said, not into her patch but into her regular walkie-talkie.

"Yes, Speed?" came a reply.

"Scramble the Wonderbolts."

_Wonderbolts Training Center, 10:30 PM_

Spitfire hated it when she was interrupted in her sleep…especially by Scootaloo.

"What the hell do you want, Scooter?" she groggily said into her walkie-talkie resting on the table.

"Rainbow has given you the order. Scramble the Wonderbolts."

A smile lit up on Spitfire's face.

"Where?"

"Las Pegasus. It's under attack."

"Celestia dammit…we're on it."

"Great. I'll tell Rainbow."

_Las Pegasus, 10:40 PM_

Rainbow held up her hoof gun, taking out three ponies…with two shots.

The hoof gun was a weapon specifically designed by the one and only Twilight Sparkle. It had 8 bullets in it, but could hold more if you wore a sleeve rather than a bracelet, like Rarity and Fluttershy. Rainbow knew she only needed eight and she could get a whole lotta crap done in 10 seconds flat. The worst part was attempting to reload the hoof gun. It takes about a minute and that is highly unfit for battle…unless you talked to Twilight, who made magic that automatically reloaded the gun from your pouch of bullets, taking 30 seconds. The hoof gun was regionally used by all the ponies in Equestria, but the special types were given to the mane 6 because they were all her friends.

"How ya doin, Egghead?" asked Rainbow over her patch.

"Not too well…I've been shot."

"Where?"

"Front left shoulder."

"Is Animal on it?"

"Yea, I should be fine. It grazed me, but I'm still under heavy fire."

"No you aren't." said Rainbow.

She flew up into the sky and found Twilight being cornered. She started firing from her hoof gun, taking out 11 of them with her eight bullets in the chamber. She flew down to Twilight.

"You okay?"

"Yea…Psycho."

"We're good here. Diamond ran into a little trouble, but it was taken care. Step to your right, Rainbow."

She immediately obliged and a huge rock fell right next to her.

"Thanks, Psycho."

"No problem. How's Cowboy?"

"She's good. She just kicked _through _a pony."

"Eww…Pink's house is right here."

They walked in to see Firefly with a hoof sleeve on and 7 dead ponies around her.

"Just missed the party, Dash."

"…wouldn't wanted to have attended."

"Twi, how are you?" asked Firefly sweetly.

"Great…did you find any info?"

"The changelings have a new king. I don't know who he is, but he seems dangerous. Did you scramble the Wonderbolts?"

"They're here? I didn't see that…" said Rainbow.

"Yea, and they're kicking ass! Anyways, what do you wanna do now?"

"We need to get you outta here. Firebrand." she said into her walkie-talkie.

"Yea, Speed?"

"Can you fly back to camp with Pink?"

"Absolutly. You guys go."

"You've seen them."

"Yea, and I don't want to know."

"Great. We're all getting outta here. See ya, Firebrand.

"See ya, Speed…and thanks.

"No problem. I've been wanting to do that since I first became the General."

_Mane 6 HQ, 12:30 AM_

"What a night…it's so great to be with you guys. I really gotta get some sleep."

"Cool, we'll be out here."

Pinkie heard her door close shut and quickly started talking.

"Rarity, I need party balloons. Twilight, streamers. Fluttershy, go get the presents from the basement and Applejack, go get the cake. It's a big day for our old friend tomorrow. I bet she thinks we forgot about the whole thing."

"You may be the General of the Coast Guard, but you can still throw one hell of a party." chuckled Twilight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" the whole crew said to Dash as she barely got her eyes open.

"You guys…" she said smiling, barely half awake.

"We have presents! And…" began Rarity.

"There ain't no party like a Pinkie Pie party!" sang Pinkie.

"Alright, give me a chance to get up…"

She eventually did, and she sat down while they all gathered around with their presents.

"Who's present do you want to-"

"Twilight's." said a smiling Rainbow. Twilight was famous for giving the best birthday presents.

"I don't know, Rarity might have outdone me this year." said Twilight, returning the smile.

"I most certainly DID!" said Rarity, laughing.

"Alright, alright! Let me open Twilight's!"

She did, and what it was amazed her.

"That is a Fender Stratocaster 50th anniversary guitar. I saved up for two months to get that, and I know how much you love to play the guitar. Look in the box."

She did. It contained many CD's along with a how to play for each one.

"AC/DC, Guns and Roses, Motley Crue, the Foo Fighters, Van Halen…Twi, I love you."

"I know." they both embraced.

"Alright, Fluttershy."

"Okay, it's the best I could find…"

Rainbow opened the package.

"Hey, it's a play place for Tank...thanks, Fluttershy."

"Your Welcome."

'Alright…Pinkie."

"Yay! You're gonna love it!"

Inside of Pinkie's box was two tickets.

"The DJ Pon-3 concert? Pinkie!"

"Hells yeah! Me and you! I've already got leave from Celestia so we can go!"

"Pinkie…" she gave her a hug.

"You didn't give me a hug…" muttered Fluttershy.

"Awww…" said Rainbow, embracing Fluttershy.

"AJ."

"No, I didn't give you another cowboy hat."

"I wear that thing all the time!"

"She actually does." said Rarity.

"Whatever, sugar cube, just open my present."

She did.

"The next Daring Do book? This hasn't even come out yet!"

"Well, I can get stuff."

"Thanks, AJ!" she said, giving her a hug. Applejack gave a wink to Twilight.

"Alright, so that leaves Rarity. Whatcha got?"

"Open it, and try not to explode from awesomeness."

She knew it was a video game due to its size, so she opened it to see which one it was. It wasn't anyone she knew…

"Rainbow Dash: The Video Game. Filled with 40 exciting levels and 4 bosses! It replays your whole entire life! Plus, a multiplayer mode featuring us is available, so when you get really mad at us than you can kill us repetitively!" Rainbow was smiling while looking at the cover.

"How did you get this?"

"I have a tech guy that I used to work with in the Ops. He's also quite the great video game designer. I started that project last year. It came just in time!"

"Rarity…this is awesome…but Twilight still beat you."

"HA!" screamed Twilight, and they all started laughing.

"Thanks so much, Rarity! Come here…" they hugged.

"As much as I wanna stay, I have to get back to my duties."

"I hope you get a tone of birthday wishes at your camp." said Fluttershy.

"Yea, right! I've never gotten a birthday wish down there. I get used to it."

"Well, come down here tonight." said Twilight.

"Will do."

_Area 20, 4:30 AM_

"ARRAAGGHH!" screamed Rainbow in frustration.

She got more work today than any other in the year and she didn't get one single wish. That was normal, though. She thought she might just fall asleep on the chair.

"Maybe no one will notice like they didn't notice my birthday."

She was beginning to dose off when somepony went into her room.

"General Dash?" Rainbow woke up abruptly.

"Y-y-yea…"

"I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday. I have a present here."

She shot right up.

"How long have you been here?"

"I got here yesterday." Rainbow let out a chuckle.

"You're the first pony in five years to guess my birthday correctly. I take loyalty very seriously. You just gained yourself a promotion. What's your name?"

"Maverick."

"Got it down in the books. Go bully a private or something."

"Uh, okay…" he walked out of the room as Dash struggled to keep herself awake.

_Mane 6 HQ, 10:30 PM_

"And then I said, Forth What?"

"Haha! Pinkie, that was hilariwhat the hell happened to you." Said Twilight.

Rainbow's eyes were barely open and she seemed to be having a hard time functioning.

"Wha…" began Rarity.

"I had a long day…3 changeling attacks and 7 rouge pony attacks. I had to deal with them all."

"Lie down for tonight. We can do this mission without you. Seriously, go 'head."

"Thanks, guys…" she walked back to her room and fell asleep.

"Tough break, huh?" said Pinkie.

"Yea…oh well. We can do this. It's not like anything extremely bad is going to happen while were gone." said AJ.

"AJ…" said Rarity.

"Sorry."

"Well, we might as well get going. Goodnight, Dashie." said Twilight as they went out the door.

Unbeknownst to them, two figures watched them leave through the shadows.

_Rainbow's room, 10:40 PM_

The noise awoke Rainbow just as she was getting to sleep. She took a peek out of her room to see a changeling and another pony looking around the base. Carefully, she hit her distress signal on her patch.

_100 feet away from the HQ, 10:40 PM_

The crews patches all started ringing.

"That's Rainbow's distress signal!" shouted Twilight.

"She probably rolled over it in her sleep." said AJ.

"She doesn't sleep with it on, we need to hurry back!"

"Alright, let's go." said Rarity, and they all rushed back to the base.

_Mane 6 HQ, 10:45 PM_

Rainbow slowly put on her hoof gun, looking for any sign of the changeling or the pony. She was looking around when suddenly a figure tackled her to the ground, and she realized with horror that it was a changeling. She punched the changeling in the stomach, at the same time firing off the hoof gun. She got up and turned around…to find 10 more backing her into the wall.

And one by one, they were shot and killed.


End file.
